A Night To Remember
by vagleefan
Summary: Rachel thinks Prom is overrated, until Puck suggest she go as Sam's date. Will this be just what she needs to get over Finn? Or will history repeat itself?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Glee or the character, because if I did things would be a little different!**

Rachel's shoulders sagged just as bit when she saw the sign being posted in the hallway. Prom was two weeks away and the school was buzzing with rumors of who was running for King and Queen. She hadn't wanted to believe the whispers, but it was hard to ignore now as she stared at the poster hanging on the wall. A large picture of Quinn adorned the sign followed by the words "Quinn and Finn for the Win. Prom 2011 King and Queen".

"Isn't that some shit?" Puck snorted, stopping next to Rachel and staring at Quinn's smiling picture.

"I'm not worried about it Noah. Prom is extremely overrated anyways, compared to many of the social gatherings I will attend once I'm on Broadway." Rachel huffed, turning on her heels and walking towards her locker. Puck hurried to catch up with her.

"You can't be serious, Berry? You're not planning on going to prom?" he asked. She stopped at her locker and turned to face Puck.

"While you all are free to partake in the inappropriate grinding and spiked punch, I will be dining on Chinese take out and watching _The Way We Were_." Rachel frowned.

"Did anyone ask you to go yet?" Puck asked, waggling his eyebrow. Rachel bowed her head and scuffed her ballet flat on the floor.

"Besides Jacob? No." Rachel whispered. Deep down she had hoped Finn would finally come to his senses and ask her. She had daydreamed about their prom night many times while they were dating. She pictured him placing her corsage on her wrist, while her dad's snapped pictures. She could almost feel him place his hand on the small of her back and walk her towards his mom's car. He would whisk her off to her favorite vegan restaurant for dinner, after which they would slow dance as close as possible for the rest of the evening.

"…don't think he has a date yet. Want me to ask him?" Puck's words interrupted her thoughts.

"I'm sorry Noah, what did you just say? You want to me to go to prom with you?" Rachel asked, eyes widening.

"While I'm flattered you'd want to accompany this fine Jew to prom, I've already asked Lauren." he ran his hand across the side of his head and cocked an eyebrow. " I was talking about Evans. All the shit he's been through with Quinn, I kinda feel sorry for the punk."

"So you want me to be his sympathy date?" Rachel asked, genuine shock plastered all over her face.

"That's not what I meant. Damn Berry, you have a way with twisting words." Puck sighed. "I just thought that since neither of you had a date yet, you know, maybe you could go together." He shrugged and adjusted his backpack on his shoulder. "I'll catch you in Glee." And with that he was gone.

Rachel's gaze followed him down the hall and continued to stare well after Puck had disappeared. She had barely spoken five words to Sam since he had joined Glee and now Puck was suggesting she accompany him to a dance. She certainly didn't want to be anyone's pity date, however the idea of wearing a magnificent dress and having a cute young man on her arm seemed even more appealing. A smile broadened across her face for the first time that day.

Only a handful of her fellow Glee club members were in the choir room when she entered. She spotted Sam sitting next to Mike, both laughing and pointing at a piece of paper in Mike's hand. The seat on the other side of Sam was empty, so Rachel glided over and took a seat. She flipped her hair over her shoulder ceremoniously, hoping Sam would notice her. He continued to chat with Mike, oblivious to any movement she was making. She tapped her foot nervously, clearing her throat lightly.

"Uh, hey Sam." Rachel leaned just slightly in her seat towards Sam. He spun around to face her when he heard his name.

"Oh, hi Rachel." His eyes were trying to read her face. She hardly spoke to him and he wondered why she was making an effort now.

"I, um, was…" Rachel twirled her hair nervously and tried to make eye contact with him. This was a lot harder than she thought. "I was wondering if…." She swallowed hard and realized her lips were terribly dry. "…if you would like to go to prom with me?"

She quickly averted her eyes and waited for the sting of his rejection. _I should've known better,_ Rachel thought. _Why would he want to go to prom with me? He's probably laughing on the inside, dying to run and tell his football friends about how Rachel Berry had the nerve to ask him to prom._

"Wow, um sure. That would be great." Sam smiled. Rachel's head snapped up and she met Sam's gaze.

"Really?" Rachel's voice faltered just slightly.

"Yeah, why not?" Sam said. "But wait, that means I've got to wear a suit, right?"

"That's usually they way it works." she giggled.

"I suppose I could manage for one night." he smiled, as Mr. Schue sauntered into the room to begin rehearsals for Regionals.

**Please review…they feed my muse and keep me going. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't thank you all enough for the reviews and the story alerts. I really wasn't sure if I'd get a positive response to be honest. So thank you again from the bottom of my heart. I just hope I can live up to everyone's expectations ;) Enjoy!**

Rachel fumbled through her makeup bag for her favorite lip gloss. She glanced quickly at her alarm clock, before leaning toward her mirror and applying a thin layer on her lips. She pursed her lips together and stared at her reflection. Her necklace caught her attention as the gold star shimmered in the light. Her hand instinctively reached for it and she rubbed her fingers back and forth across the star. _Perhaps this particular necklace wasn't the right choice,_ she thought, _after all, it was a gift from Finn._ Finn. She wondered if he was at home, fumbling with his tie or looking for a pair of dress socks. She spun in a half circle in front of the mirror, admiring her dress. She smoothed the purple beads on the black tulle skirt, as the doorbell chimed downstairs.

She peeked around the top of the stairs. Her dads were chatting with Sam, who stood awkwardly by the front door. Rachel took a deep breath and descended the stairs ever so gracefully. Sam stopped talking mid-sentence, meeting Rachel's gaze as she reached the bottom step.

"Rachel…" he couldn't even finish his sentence. She reached out and carefully took Sam's hand, raising it up over both of their heads. Clutching his hand, she twirled around him, giggling softly.

"Oh sweetie, your dress is beautiful." her father, Leroy, exclaimed.

"Thank you, daddy." Rachel grinned.

"That's what I was going to say." Sam leaned over and whispered in her ear, causing a rosy shade of pink to creep across her cheeks.

"How about some pictures before you leave?" her dad, Hiram, suggested, motioning towards the front door, waving a camera in his hand.

"You don't mind, do you Sam?" she asked.

"Nope." Sam smiled, following Rachel out the front door. They stood in front of two oddly shaped bushes while Rachel's dads snapped several pictures. Sam placed a corsage on her wrist as her father's filled up their memory card with more pictures. Rachel kissed both of father's sweetly on the cheek and followed Sam to his mother's car.

"Thanks for playing along." Rachel said, breaking the awkward silence on the drive to the school. "Humoring my dad's for pictures, that is."

"Oh I didn't mind. My, uh, mom was working, so she wasn't able to come and take any pictures." he shrugged. "You sure you don't want to grab something to eat first? I know it's not very traditional, but I could slip through the drive thru of a burger joint if you're hungry."

"No thanks, I'm a vegan anyways." Rachel shook her head, looking away to gaze out the window.

"Oh, sorry I didn't know that." he apologized. _How the hell was I supposed to know she was a vegan?, _he thought. Hementally cursed himself for even suggesting that. The rest of the ride was silent, neither making any attempt at conversation. Rachel fiddled nervously with the beads on her dress, while Sam kept his eyes focused on the road in front of him. Rachel perked up once he pulled into the school parking lot. She scanned the lot for familiar vehicles in hopes that perhaps Tina or Mercedes would be there.

The music was blaring as Rachel and Sam entered the gymnasium. Black and silver balloons and streamers adorned almost every surface. Rachel noticed that the lights were so dim that she could hardly see what was in front of her. Sam tentatively reached for her hand and guided them to an empty table.

"Um, you want something to drink?" Sam finally asked, pushing his chair out and standing up.

"Sure." Rachel replied. She absently played with the table cloth, scanning the low lit room for familiar faces.

"You came!" Mercede's voice boomed behind her, causing her to flinch slightly. Rachel whirled around in her seat to see Mercedes, Tina, Mike and Kurt standing behind her. She jumped up to greet them.

"By yourself?" Kurt asked, glancing around for a possible date.

Rachel scrunched her nose at Kurt. "No, I am not here by myself. I came with Sam."

"Evans?" Mercedes asked, trying to hide her shock.

"Yes, why do find that so surprising?"

"I didn't think you and Avatar boy were friends." Mercedes replied. Mike let out a chuckle only to be silenced by a quick smack on the arm from Tina, as Sam returned with two glasses in hand.

"Hey guys." Sam interrupted, handing Rachel a glass of punch.

"I almost didn't recognize you Sam. You clean up nice." Mike laughed.

"Same for you Chang." Sam scoffed, playfully punching Mike in the arm. Rachel motioned for everyone to join them at their table. As they sat, Mercedes leaned over and whispered something to Kurt. Kurt craned his body slightly to the right and looked over his shoulder. Rachel followed his gaze and caught sight of Finn and Quinn standing just inside of the entrance, with Puck and Lauren just a few feet behind them.

**Please, please, please review and tell me what you think!** **Fluffy chapter, I know, but more to come.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG, I just can't thank everyone enough for all of the story alerts and reviews! You guys are wonderful. I know I can't please everyone, but I certainly hope you like what I've written. Of course, I don't own Glee or the characters.**

Puck shoved past a few people, Lauren trailing slowly behind. He grabbed a chair from an adjoining table and plopped it down next to the last remaining empty seat at the "Glee" table. He collapsed in the chair and nodded his head at Lauren. She was standing behind the empty chair awkwardly, looking as though she would rather be anywhere but at a dance. Puck loosened his tie and yanked it from his neck, as Lauren sat in the chair next to him.

"Lord Puck, you haven't been here five minutes and you're all ready undressing." Mercedes laughed.

"Shut it, I've been here for almost an hour." Puck rolled his eyes.

"Then what have you been doing for the last hour?" Rachel asked.

Kurt closed his eyes and waved his hand in the air. "Oh, I'm sure we don't want to know what he and Lauren were doing." Lauren's eyes widened and Puck furrowed his eyebrows at Kurt.

A high pitched noise interrupted them and everyone turned their attention to the stage. Coach Bieste was adjusting the microphone, clearing her throat.

"If I can have your attention for just a moment. The prom king and queen will be announced at 10:30. Ballots are being tallied right now." Coach Bieste looked around at the empty dance floor. "Carry on."

Rachel caught Quinn out of the corner of her eye, beaming when the announcement was made. She was standing at the punch table with Finn so obediently at her side. No doubt, hoping her intensive self promotion would pay off. Finn had a glazed expression on his face, almost sad-like. Rachel watched Quinn grab Finn by the hand and lead him to an empty table near the stage. The sound of chairs scuffing jolted Rachel from her daze. Tina and Mike were walking hand in hand towards the dance floor, followed by Puck and Lauren.

"I don't have two left feet, you know." Sam sighed. "No matter what Puckerman says."

"I'm sorry Sam, what did you say?" Rachel asked, wondering how much of the conversation she had missed. Sam had seen her watch Finn from afar and realized she hadn't even heard what they had been talking about.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, pushing his chair back to stand up. He reached out for Rachel's hand. She could hear _Here Without You_ beginning to play softly from the speakers. Several other couples were making their way to the dance floor. She smiled gently and took Sam's hand. He led her to the dance floor and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her waist. Rachel held her breath for a moment before slipping her arms around his neck. They swayed back and forth to the music, spinning slowly around the dance floor.

_The miles just keep rollin'_

_As the people leave their way to say hello_

_I've heard this life is overrated_

_But I hope it gets better as we go_

Rachel shifted uncomfortably, spotting Finn's glare from across the room. He was leaning forward with his elbows on his lap, his hands twisting ever so slightly. Quinn was obviously talking to him, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from Rachel and Sam.

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

Rachel couldn't help but watch him as well. He looked so lonely and sad, complete misery washing over his face.

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl it's only you and me_

Rachel could feel Sam move his hands tenderly on her waist. She averted her eyes from Finn and gently nudged their bodies in a half circle. Sam pulled her closer and leaned into her left ear.

"I think about you baby, And I dream about you all the time…" Sam crooned. Rachel left out a soft giggle. Did he really mean that, she wondered, or is he just caught up in the moment? The song ended, yet Sam still clung to Rachel for a few brief seconds.

"You're a great dancer, Rachel." Sam finally said, taking Rachel's hand and leading her back to their table.

"Well, I did have a great partner." Rachel smiled, glancing back over her shoulder. Finn was still watching them and Quinn was still talking.

**All I can do is beg for more reviews! No shame in my game, lol. Sorry the chapters are short, but I don't like dragging them out…makes for bad writing on my part.**


	4. Chapter 4

**What can I say…I am so overwhelmed with the number of story alerts & reviews I've gotten. You guys are wonderful. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Nothing has changed, I still don't own Glee or the characters. Boo!**

Rachel grinned as she watched Mike and Brittany on the dance floor. The DJ was playing a fast, upbeat song and those two had decided to showcase their dancing abilities. Cheers and laughs were erupting from the Glee table. More than once Principal Figgins had given them a cautionary glance, but that hadn't quieted anyone down.

"You want to get some fresh air?" Sam asked, as Puck pumped his fist in the air, loudly cheering on Mike as he dropped low to the dance floor.

"Sure." Rachel said. Everyone got quiet as the pair weaved in and out of chairs, making their way towards the exit. A few whispers went around the table. Mercedes broke the silence by yelling Brittany's name, as everyone turned their attention back to the couple dancing.

Sam pushed the door opened and inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with the fresh air. He held the door as Rachel followed him out. Several people were congregated near the door, so Sam led them to the end of the sidewalk and sat down on the retaining wall. Rachel stood next to him and turned her head towards the sky.

"The stars are beautiful." Rachel commented.

Sam followed her gaze to the sky. "Yep, they sure are." He turned his attention back to Rachel, who was still scrutinizing the stars.

"You know, you don't have to act so uncomfortable around me." Sam said. Rachel finally turned her eyes from the sky and looked at him.

"I'm not uncomfortable around you." Rachel furrowed her brow.

"Well, it seems like you are."

"I, um…I just feel like I don't know you that well." she replied, blinking her eyes rapidly.

"This doesn't have anything to do with Finn, does it?" Sam asked. Rachel winced slightly with the mention of Finn's name. "I saw the way he was looking at you tonight."

Rachel blushed and began twisting a strand of her hair. A bad habit she had developed years ago. She averted her eyes towards the ground, afraid to make eye contact with him.

"Why exactly did you want to go to prom with me Rachel?" Sam brought his hand up to her chin and tilted it so that she had no choice but to look at him. "Was this to make Finn jealous?" Rachel's hand snapped up and grabbed Sam by the wrist.

"I am many things, Sam Evans, but I am not malicious." Rachel spat. She released her grasp on his wrist and stalked away. Sam jogged after her, tugging on her arm, causing her to spin around to face him. He pulled her close, a smile spreading over his face. Her eyes searched his face, not quite understanding what exactly was happening. He brushed his lips across hers, hesitating for just a second, waiting to see how she would respond. She stood frozen, tasting the punch he had drank earlier on his lips. His lips were warm and soft, she couldn't bring herself to pull away. Sam finally did, dropping both of his hands to his side.

"I know you're not." Sam smiled.

"I should be asking you why you said yes." Rachel countered. "No better offers?"

"That's not true. Santana did ask me to go, but I politely declined." he shrugged.

"We should really get back inside, everyone's going to wonder what happened to us." Rachel suggested, turning to walk away.

"Or make up terrible rumors about us." Sam laughed, grabbing her hand before she reached the door.

A slow song was playing as they re-entered the gymnasium. The dance floor was packed with couples slow dancing. Chaperones shuffled around the floor, randomly prying seductively dancing teens apart. Rachel and Sam reclaimed their seats at the empty Glee table. Sam scooted his chair next to Rachel's, giving them both the ability to view the entire dance floor. Mercedes held Kurt's hand, while he twirled around her, giggling wildly. Rachel was so glad to see Kurt having a good time, despite the fact that Blaine had been unable to attend. _What a foolish rule to have, _Kurt had told her, _I see no reason a person from another school cannot come as a date._ Rachel had whole heartily agreed.

Sam laughed and pointed at Puck, who had his head resting against Lauren's chest, as she swayed back and forth. Rachel smiled as she thought of how ridiculous he looked squished up against Lauren's breasts, despite the most absurd grin on his face. Next to Puck and Lauren, Quinn and Finn were dancing. Rachel's heart ached a little as she saw their bodies so close. Quinn's mouth was moving and Finn was staring at her intently. Rachel couldn't help but notice how beautiful Quinn's long yellow gown was. Her hair was curled perfectly, as if it were waiting for a crown to adorn it. She shook her head furiously and reminded herself that she was not jealous of Quinn.

"You're just a beautiful as she is." Sam reached over and gave her hand a squeeze, almost as if he were reassuring her of all her insecurities. She wasn't quite sure how he knew what she was thinking.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me." Rachel whispered, averting her eyes from Finn and Quinn on the dance floor. She looked at Sam, who had shifted his eyes towards the floor. He blinked several times and then looked up at her.

"I take that back." Sam began. Rachel's eyes widened in astonishment. "I think you are more beautiful than her. You're not manipulative and you don't use people."

"My dad's taught me to be honorable." Rachel blushed.

"That probably didn't come out right, but where I come from, that means a lot." Sam smiled.

Rachel tightened her grip on Sam's hand and for a moment forgot where she was. Reality soon came sweeping back in the form of one Noah Puckerman. He slid to a halt right in front of Sam and Rachel, waggling his eyebrows.

"You don't mind if I dance with Berry, do you Sammy?" Puck asked, though his request seemed more like a demand to Sam. Puck grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her from her chair before she even had time to protest. A slow song had just begun to play as Puck led her to the dance floor.

"I thought I'd never get you alone." Puck exhaled loudly, putting his hands on Rachel's waist.

"Really Noah?" Rachel exclaimed. Instead of putting her arms around his neck, she simply held them at her sides, as Puck began to sway his hips to the music.

"Damn, does everyone just think I'm talking about sex all the time?" Puck sighed.

"Well, yeah." Rachel giggled, slipping her arms around his neck and following his lead.

"I just wanted to see how things with you and Evans were going." Puck raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's good…I mean we're good, um everything is good." Rachel stammered, feeling her face flush just a bit.

"Jesus Berry, I've never seen you stumble over your words." Puck laughed, as he eyed Sam from across the room. Sam was watching them dance, as he made small talk with Mike and Tina.

"I'm glad you're having a good time, you deserve it." Puck pulled her just a little closer and leaned his head against the side of hers as he spoke. She caught Sam's glance, as Puck whirled her around once more. A huge grin spread across Sam's face as he watched her giggle at whatever Puck was saying.

**Wow, this was an important step for Sam & Rachel. Things are still awkward for them. Just as most of you are, I'm an anxious to see where this relationship goes too. Hard to explain, but the characters usually write their own stories sort of…sounds weird, I know. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys are too much. I'm loving all the alerts & reviews. I can't even begin to thank you all properly. Oh & I'm sorry if I confused anyone on what Puck was telling Rachel, nothing special, he was still questioning her on whether her & Sam were having fun. I still don't own Fox or the characters, however the idea for this story did come from my brain! Enjoy…**

The song ended and Rachel broke from Puck's grasp. She bent into a curtsey, as Puck shook his head laughing at her.

"I'm going to use the restroom, can you please let Sam know?" Rachel asked Puck.

"Sure." he called over his shoulder, heading back to their table.

Rachel pushed herself carefully through the people that were loitering on the edge of the dance floor. Out in the hall, several other students were huddled in groups, talking and laughing. She recognized a few from her Trigonometry and English Literature classes. She pushed open the bathroom door and sighed, happy that it was empty. Walking to the sink, she turned on the cold water and ran her hands underneath. She glanced in the mirror and was thankful that her hair had remained in place. No makeup smudges either. _So far, I'd say that is success_, she thought. The bathroom door swung open. Rachel reached for a few paper towels, wiping her hands on them. She stood back up and took one last glance in the mirror. Her eyes immediately glanced past her reflection to the person standing behind her.

"Quinn…" Rachel whispered, wiping her hands once again on the towels.

"Well, Rachel, looks like you're having a fabulous time with Sam tonight." Quinn said, almost sing-song like, putting an emphasis on the word fabulous.

"I'm enjoying my evening, yes." Rachel stammered. Her eyes darted to the door and in her mind tried to plan a quick escape. She certainly wasn't scared of Quinn, however she was not fond of being caught in a bathroom alone with her.

"I'm having a fabulous time with Finn as well." Quinn snorted, beginning to move to the right of Rachel. Rachel slid to the left just slightly, in hopes of getting further away from her.

"Great." That was all Rachel could muster to say. Quinn moved to stand in front of the mirror, as Rachel backed away.

"And you know what's going to be even better?" Quinn asked, glancing at her own reflection in the mirror, then to Rachel's reflection behind her. She smoothed her hair and waited for a response from Rachel. Rachel stayed silent, simply staring at the Quinn in the mirror.

"When Finn and I win prom king and queen." Quinn sneered, whirling around to face Rachel again. "Oh come now Rachel, you must know that we will win." She practically spat out the words.

Quinn turned back around to face the mirror, turning on the water. "You really must work on enjoying yourself a little more. I couldn't help but catch you ogling Finn tonight. When are you going to realize that he doesn't want you anymore? And why would he, when he has me? Just like Sam once did. Always getting my leftovers, aren't you?" Her cold stare from the mirror cut right through Rachel.

"Why do you insist on being so cruel, Quinn?" Rachel questioned, reaching for the door. She practically ran out of the bathroom and back to the gym. Tears welling up in her eyes. _Great, so much for not smudging my makeup_, she thought. Her breathing had increased and her heart ached. Slipping through the gym door, she ran right into Sam.

"There you are. I was getting ready to send a search party out to look for you." he laughed. Rachel hung her head. She didn't want him to see the tears that were beginning to slide down her face. He took her arm and directed her back towards their table. She pulled back.

"I'm ready to go home." she whispered, still not looking up.

"Home? It's not even 10:30 yet. Am I that bad of a date?" Sam joked.

"No, it's nothing you've done Sam." Rachel murmured. Sam noticed she still hung her head down, not even bothering to look at him when she spoke. He cupped her chin with his hand, bringing her eyes up to meet his. Eyeliner had lightly streaked her cheeks and her nose was a light shade of pink. Just as he was about to ask her what had happened, he caught a glimpse of Quinn behind Rachel. She was walking through the gym door, stopping momentarily to take in the scene between Sam and Rachel. A smirk formed on her mouth. Sam furrowed his brows, glaring at Quinn, as he watched her cross the room and sit next to Finn. Quinn intertwined her arm with Finn's, throwing Sam a cautionary glance. Sam could only guess that Quinn had something to do with Rachel's sudden change of mood.

"Let's go get you cleaned up." Sam suggested, putting his arm around Rachel's shoulders and leading her back out into the hallway. He led her to a corner near the bathrooms and told her to sit tight. Sam ducked into the boy's bathroom and returned with a few sheets of toilet paper. He wiped Rachel's cheeks, trying to remove the ruined eyeliner.

"There, much better." he smiled. It certainly wasn't gone, but he figured maybe no one would notice in the dim light. "Rachel, can you do me a favor?" She nodded, clumsily.

"Look, I don't even know what happened between you and Quinn, but it clearly upset you..." Sam began.

"She said…I always…get her leftovers…meaning you and Finn." Rachel sniffled. Sam shook his head in anger.

"That's not true." He placed both of his hands on her shoulders. Her skin was cool to the touch, yet Sam's fingertips felt warm. "Stop letting Quinn's words define you. You're going places Rachel. Hell, I haven't known you that long and even I know that. Quinn is jealous of that. What will she have when she graduates? A handful of insecurities and a couple of crowns."

Rachel stared at him as he spoke. She had never really noticed how nice his eyes were until now. Her heart was beating rapidly, feeling as though it may come out of her chest.

She was starting to forget all about Quinn and the damaging words that had oozed from her mouth.

"Thank you, Sam." A tiny smile formed on her lips. She straightened her body, leaning forward and planting a quick kiss on his cheek. "I was momentarily blinded by hurt and anger. Your words made me realize you are right. I am going places. Quinn is just a broken girl. I almost feel sorry for her."

"I like this Rachel Berry much better." Sam winked. "Shall we?" He held his arm out for her. She linked her arm in his and followed his lead back down the hall.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm a sucker for reviews and alerts…hint, hint!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I feel like I can't thank you all enough for the kind words and tons of story alerts. When I started writing this story, I wasn't really sure where I'd go with…honestly I'm still not totally sure where my characters will take me, but I'd like to thank all of you for enjoying this ride with me. I still don't own Glee or the characters, but I sure wish I did!**

Rachel glanced around the gym, as she and Sam walked through the door. Her arm linked with his, she held her breath for few seconds, hoping no one had heard what happened between her and Quinn. Sam stopped walking and looked over at her. He was glad to see that her smudged eyeliner was in fact not noticeable. Not that it mattered to him, but he knew how girls could be about ruined makeup. His mouth curled up into a smile. Rachel's face relaxed and she returned the smile. Sam tugged on her arm gently and led her back to their table.

"Well, so glad you two decided to join us." Puck smirked, raising an eyebrow at both Rachel and Sam.

"Really Rachel, I didn't think you were one to partake in the same extra curricular activities as Puck." Kurt crossed his right leg over his left and pointed a finger in Rachel's direction. Rachel scrunched her nose up in disgust and shook her head.

"If you must know Kurt, Sam and I were in the hallway, simply talking. There were several witnesses. I can subpoena them if you insist." she huffed. Kurt scoffed, waving his hand in the air, then turned and winked at Rachel.

"I think I need something to drink. Sam, would you like some punch?" Rachel pushed her chair away from the table and stood up.

"Um, no thanks." Sam shook his head. "I can go get it for you, if you want?"

"Don't worry, I don't plan on having another confrontation with Quinn, if that's what you're worried about." Rachel leaned down and whispered to him, flashing a smile his way before heading over to the refreshment table. She waited patiently as Ms. Armbruster, the Physics teacher, filled a glass with pink punch. As she carefully took the cup from the teacher, Rachel noticed a shadow fall across the table. Glancing to her left, she noticed Finn standing next to her.

"Hey Rach." he smiled, shifting his weight back and forth on his feet. His hands were stuffed into the pocket of his pants and he barely made eye contact with her.

"Hello Finn." Rachel murmured, taking a sip of her punch.

"Your dress…" he nodded his head towards her. "it's very, uh, nice. It looks, um, nice on you." Finn stumbled over his words.

"Where's Quinn?" Rachel asked, matter-of-factly. She turned and looked over her right shoulder, certain the Ice Queen was somewhere near.

"Not sure, she said something about going to the choir room for a few minutes." he shrugged. Rachel slowly took a few steps away from the table and realized that Finn had followed her.

"Oh." Rachel replied. She turned to look at Finn again. He still had that sad look on his face.

"I'm surprised to see you here with Sam." Finn said, scuffing a foot along the floor. His hands were still stuck in his pockets, as if he were afraid to take them out.

"Really? Did you think it would be better if I came alone?" Rachel craned her head slightly sideways.

"No, that's not what, uh, um, I meant." he stammered. "I just, um, thought…"

"I know what you meant." Rachel sighed. The DJ began playing another slow song and Rachel noticed several couples filling the dance floor. She figured Sam would come looking for her momentarily if she didn't hurry back. Finn lifted his head and looked towards the stage, flashing a dimpled smile.

"You hear that?" the smile remained plastered on his face. "Would it be awkward if I asked you to dance?"

Rachel listened to the words drifting through the speakers. _Open Arms_ was playing. The one Journey song they had always wanted to do, yet Mr. Schue always overlooked. Rachel had once even described to Finn how she had dreamed about them performing that. He never laughed, even though she was sure he would, he had just kept listening to her give the sordid details of her dream.

"Probably." Rachel nodded. She hung onto her empty cup in one hand and fiddled with her dress nervously with her other. She darted her eyes around the room again, certain that Quinn would walk in and witness this interaction. "I should get back. They're probably wondering where I am."

"Yeah, um, tell everyone that I'm sorry we couldn't hang out with them tonight. Quinn thought it might hurt our chances of winning king and queen." Finn said sheepishly, lowering his eyes as he spoke. Rachel shook her head in disbelief. "Uh, well don't tell them the last part though."

"Good luck." Rachel smiled. She couldn't decide if she was wishing him luck as a prom king contender or on his relationship with Quinn. She turned away quickly, taking a few steps, before glancing back over her shoulder slowly. Finn was still standing where she had left him. "You know, maybe you should tell them. They're your friends too." And with that, she marched back to the Glee table.

"Apparently I can't let you out of my sight for more than a minute." Sam laughed, as Rachel sat down next to him. She placed her empty cup on the table and smoothed out the bottom of her dress with her hands. Sam placed his right hand on her knee, as the speakers let out a high pitched noise. Coach Bieste fumbled with the microphone for a few seconds and then coughed loudly.

"Well folks, it's that time." Coach Bieste grinned. "Time to announce William McKinley High's prom king and queen. If I could have the envelope please?" She took a gold envelope from another teacher and waved it above her head. A few people clapped, followed by a few groans. Withdrawing a piece of paper from the envelope, Coach Bieste squinted as she read to herself. A huge grin spread across her face as she nodded her head.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…your new prom king is…"

**Ah, sorry I just had to leave that on a cliff hanger. And I'm sure I'll get some flack about the Finn/Rachel interaction, but hey…that's ok. There's a method to my madness!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Many thanks for the reviews! I understand that I can't please everyone with the way my story goes. I wish I could, but alas I hope you all enjoy it just the same!**

"Ladies and Gentlemen…your new prom king is Sam Evans." Coach Bieste announced.

Sam's eyes widened as he looked over at Rachel. Rachel sat with her mouth agape, unable to wrap her head around what was happening. Cheers went up from the Glee table, as Coach Bieste scanned the room for Sam. Mike slapped him on the back and practically pushed him out of his seat. Sam reluctantly got up and made his way up to the stage. Coach Bieste shook his hand and proudly placed a crown on his head.

"Don't go anywhere folks. We still have a queen to crown." Coach Bieste spoke into the microphone, as she waved a second gold envelope that had been passed to her. Sam shuffled awkwardly to her left. He could feel the burning stares of his fellow classmates. Most were looks of confusion, probably wondering why the blond was even up there. He had heard some of the whispers as he walked towards the stage.

"And your new prom queen is…" Coach Bieste read from the paper she had retrieved from the envelope. "Rachel Berry."

Several seconds of complete silence were followed by a few gasps and even more groans. Rachel looked around the room in confusion. Kurt bounced up and down in his seat next to her, clapping like a seal. Rachel glanced over to Puck, who was giving her a thumb's up.

"Come on up, Rachel." Coach Bieste bellowed from the stage.

Rachel took a deep breath, before walking to the stage. She hung her head, avoiding eye contact with everyone. Usually Rachel enjoyed the attention of being in the spotlight, but tonight was different. _Tonight must be a fluke or accident or worse, a hoax,_ she thought, as she climbed the steps to the stage. She had watched that Sissy Spacek movie Carrie and images of it flashed through her mind as she stood reluctantly at the center of the stage. Sam stood behind Coach Bieste, grinning , as a crown was placed on Rachel's head. A few cheers erupted from the crowd, including a loud whistle from Puck. This was followed by the screeching of a chair across the floor. Rachel turned her head towards the sound, only to catch a glimpse of Quinn stomping out of the gym. Rachel smiled nervously, adjusting the crown that was adorning her head. Coach Bieste stepped back, gently pushing Sam forward to stand next to Rachel.

"How did this happen?" Sam leaned over and whispered in Rachel's ear.

"I'm not really sure. I don't recall either of our names being on the ballet." Rachel shook her head. "I'm really confused." Coach Bieste leaned in behind the two of them and directed them to the dance floor. Sam grasped Rachel's hand and she followed him off the stage. They weaved through the crowd to the dance floor, as music began drifting from the speakers. Sam slipped his hands around Rachel's waist and pulled her close to his body.

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

Rachel felt her crown wobble slightly as she leaned her head closer to Sam's. She felt a slight twinge in her stomach. All eyes were on her and Sam, as they twirled around the dance floor.

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden_

_That's bursting into life_

Sam readjusted his hands once he realized he was rubbing the small of her back with his thumb. He could feel her warm breath on his shoulder through his jacket and shirt. It made his whole body feel numb.

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden_

_That's bursting into life_

Finn watched as Sam and Rachel moved around the dance floor. A smug grin had formed on his mouth after Rachel's name had been announced. Frankly, he was glad that Sam had won. He hadn't really wanted to wear that ridiculous crown anyway. Quinn, on the other hand, had slammed her cup full of punch on the table in protest. Her face had turned bright red and she screamed something about it being unfair and demanding a recount. She had disappeared and Finn realized he hadn't even gone after her.

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes_

_They're all I can see_

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things_

_Will never change for us at all_

Sam smiled when he realized Rachel was singing along. The words were beautiful, but even more coming from her mouth. She wasn't singing loud enough for anyone to hear, only him.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

A few claps could be heard as the song ended. Rachel and Sam broke apart, but still stood frozen on the dance floor. Sam reached up and plucked the crown from his head.

"I bet Quinn's mad." Sam chuckled, as he poked at the points of the crown with his finger.

"I still don't understand how this is even possible, since neither of us were in the running." Rachel sighed, pushing any thoughts of Quinn out of her mind. She slowly reached up, gently taking the crown from her head, as they both made their way back to their table. A single run-in with Quinn Fabray was enough for one night.

"How in the world did you pull that off, diva?" Kurt exclaimed, as Rachel took her seat next to him. "I didn't even see your name on my ballet. Or Sam's now that I think about it"

"I…I'm not sure." Rachel glanced at Kurt. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of Puck whispering to Lauren. Rachel tilted her head to get a better view. She could plainly see an arrogant smirk plastered across his face. Kurt was still absentmindedly chattering about the prom coup that had just taken place, but Rachel wasn't paying attention. She was too busy trying to concentrate on reading Puck's lips. This was a game she was never really good at. Puck finally turned his head towards her just slightly, allowing her a better view of his mouth. That was all it took for her to recognize two words.

A small, almost unrecognizable, noise escaped Rachel's lips. She stomped her foot and stood up abruptly.

"Noah, what have you done?" Rachel shrieked, planting her hands on her hips.

**Wow, to be honest I wasn't 100% sure how this chapter would go or who would even win before I started writing…see, I wasn't kidding when I said my characters pretty much write the story for me. The song Rachel and Sam danced to is "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol. If you haven't heard it, go check it out! I pretty much put this on repeat while I wrote this chapter. More to come…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay, this is a pretty heavy chapter, so it was a little tougher to write. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for all of the reviews and story alerts. I'm so glad there are people out there enjoying this story. I don't own Glee or the characters, sadly Ryan Murphy does.**

Puck stopped talking mid-sentence when he caught site of Rachel stomping her foot, hands perched forcefully on her hips. A scowl was on her face. All eyes at the table were on him and he honestly couldn't understand why.

"What?" Puck shouted, glaring around the table at the multiple faces staring at him.

"Rachel thinks you may know how she and Sam won king and queen." Kurt shrugged. Puck's eyes got wide, shifting momentarily to peer at Lauren.

"Um yeah, it's called voting. That's how people usually win." Puck slapped his hand on the table, turning to smile triumphantly at Lauren. Mike and Tina nodded in agreement. He exhaled a deep breath and leaned back in his chair, silently thankful that it seemed everyone was content with his answer. Everyone that was, except for Rachel. Puck noticed that she was still standing, though the annoying foot stomping has stopped.

Her hands were no longer on her hips, but crossed in front of her chest, head tilted in disbelief. She shook her head slowly. Puck sighed, pushing his chair away from the table. He stood up, directing his eyes to Rachel and shrugged his head towards the door. He walked away without a word to anyone, hoping Rachel had understood his signal.

Puck leaned his shoulder against the wall and stared down the hall. A group of girls were standing outside of the bathrooms, whispering and laughing. He really didn't care what they were talking about; it just gave him something to concentrate on while he waited to see if Rachel would follow him. The minutes ticked by and he was growing tired of watching people come and go to the restroom from his vantage point.

"Tell me you didn't have anything to do with it." Rachel pleaded. "Please." The last word whispered so softly, Puck almost didn't hear it. He continued to stand with his back to her; not sure if he should face her.

"What do you want me to say" Puck asked. He had planned on taking the easy way out, but the disappointment in her voice was making it harder.

"I want you to say you didn't have anything to do with Sam and me winning." Rachel implored, reaching for Puck's arm. She tugged gently, hoping he would turn and face her. He was obviously stronger than her, barely budging at her attempt. Rachel released her hold on his arm. The air between them was silent for a few seconds. Puck sighed loudly, finally rotating his body slowly in her direction. Her eyes were cast downward as she picked nervously at one of her fingernails. _Shit_, he thought, _it's not usually this hard for me to avoid the truth_.

"Quinn and Finn didn't deserve to win." Puck finally said. He quickly cut his eyes to his right, so he didn't have to see the expression on her face.

"Is that your confession?" Rachel asked bluntly.

"What? It's not….shit." He shook his head, trying to figure out what to say next.

"It's not what, Noah?" Rachel demanded, raising her voice slightly. "Make me understand. Right now I think…"

"Quinn and Finn didn't deserve to win." Puck repeated, cutting off her words and returning his gaze to hers. Her brown eyes were searching his face for answers. "You deserved to win, Rachel. You and Sam did."

Rachel stood motionless, watching Puck turn his back to her once again. She realized this was as close to a confession she was going to get from him. She opened her mouth to speak, but found herself without words for once. A million thoughts were racing through her head, yet she couldn't seem to formulate any into complete sentences. Stepping closer to him, she placed her hand on the side of his arm. She could've sworn she felt him flinch slightly.

"Just tell me how you did it?" Rachel questioned. Puck inhaled, then let out an exaggerated breath, causing his shoulders to slump just barely.

"Lauren helped me. She printed out new ballots with your names on it." Puck paused, as Rachel's hand fell from his arm. "We found the ballot box in the band room and just added the new ballots to the box before the dance started. I never thought to count how many ballots were printed. I was just hoping it was enough for you guys to win." Rachel walked around Puck and stood in front of him.

"I have to give the crown back." Rachel whispered.

"Damn it Berry, just keep it and pretend to be happy for once." Puck huffed.

"I don't need to pretend to be happy, Noah." she replied. "I can't, in good conscious, keep that crown, knowing that I was not the intended winner."

"Why? You'd rather see Quinn add it to her collection, further rubbing it in your face? When are you going to stop being so goddamn nice to everyone?" Puck shouted. Rachel's eyes widened at the tone of his voice. A scowl spread across her face as she looked right into his eyes.

"You need to make this right." Rachel said. "Tell Principal Figgins what you did."

"I, I can't" Puck stammered. "I can't get in trouble. I'm still on probation, remember?"

"Is everything ok?" Sam's voice boomed behind Puck, causing Rachel to jump. She peered around Puck's shoulders to find Sam standing just a few feet from them, a slight frown brushed across his lips.

"Yeah." Rachel forced a smile, as Puck rolled his eyes. "Everything's fine, Sam." Sam's expression softened a bit when he saw Rachel smile, however Puck's back was turned to him and he noticed his friend made no attempt to acknowledge his presence. Rachel's eyes darted back and forth between Sam and Puck.

"I was hoping to have at least one last dance with you before this magical night was over." Sam winked at Rachel. He waited for a smart comment from Puck, but the boy remained silent. Sam held out his hand for Rachel to take. She smiled nervously, before glancing one last time at Puck.

"Why of course, Mr. Evans." Rachel beamed, walking past Puck and placing her hand in Sam's. Sam grinned triumphantly, tugging on Rachel's small fingers that were intertwined with his. She turned her head faintly, as Puck twisted around to watch them walk away. His body sagged against the wall.

"Promise me you'll do the right thing, Noah." Rachel pleaded, her voice barely audible. She turned back quickly and pulled herself closer to Sam as they walked back to the gymnasium. Puck sighed, reaching up and running his hand through his mohawk.

He stood motionless for a few seconds, pretending not to hear the clicking of Quinn's heels as she approached. Puck continued to lean against the wall, as she stood facing his profile. He waited for her to say something. Finally giving in to the silence, Puck turned and looked at her. Her eyes were red and blotchy; a crumpled tissue in her hand.

"What do you want Quinn?" he asked.

"Well I guess you're happy Rachel won." she sniffed, emphasizing the word "you're".

"I'm just giddy." Puck mocked in an almost sing-song tone.

"Figures you and Finn would both be thrilled that Little Miss Broadway is wearing that crown." He watched her bring the tissue up to her nose then lower her head. "I saw the way he was smiling when her name was announced. He didn't even seem to care that I didn't win."

"What happened to you Quinn? I used to think you weren't so much of a bitch." Puck spat, anger rising in his voice.

"Wha-wha-what?" Quinn sniffed, peering up through tear-filled eyes.

"You heard me. You might want to head to the bathroom and pull that giant stick out of your ass." he growled as he walked away from her. Quinn stood immobile, blinking rapidly, as she watched Puck walk back into the gym.

**Ok, first off I'll apologize for the lack of Rachel/Sam interaction in this chapter. I can't stress it enough that my characters pretty much take over my writing once I start, so Puck felt he needed to be heard, lol. I hope you all like it regardless. More coming soon…**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm guessing based on the number of reviews of the last chapter, that it wasn't a fan favorite. Oh well, its part of the story & needed to be told. I still appreciate those that did review and added this to story alert or favorite story…that means a lot to me! I don't own Glee or the characters.**

Sam slowed momentarily as he and Rachel entered the gym. He abruptly moved to his left to stand near the wall just inside the entryway. Tugging on Rachel's fingers, she quickly followed. He spun around to face her, releasing his hold on her tiny hand. Her chocolate brown eyes peered up to meet his gaze.

"So what exactly happened out there between you and Puckerman?" Sam asked.

Rachel swallowed quickly before she spoke. "We were just talking." Sam noticed she shifted her eyes downward when she answered him.

"Talking, huh? That was some pretty intense talking then." he snorted. Rachel's head snapped up in astonishment. Had Sam overheard their conversation? Or worse, was he jealous she was talking to Puck? Her head was swimming with explanations. She was so lost in her thoughts that she scarcely heard the next words he said.

"Whatever it was, you both had…" Sam began.

"Noah rigged the voting for king and queen." Rachel blurted out, cutting him off. Her eyes widened as she realized what had just come from her mouth. She hadn't consciously planned on telling Sam. She had hoped Puck would come clean before the night was over to Principal Figgins and she and Sam could just hand over their crowns unceremoniously. Then she would be free to slink away into the night before the heckling began. Heckling that she was sure Sam would probably not have to endure, since he wasn't at the bottom of the popularity hierarchy at McKinley.

"You're kidding, right?" Sam looked puzzled.

"I wish I were." Rachel shook her head. At that moment, she caught a glimpse of Puck darting by, head down and hands shoved in his pockets. She fought the urge to turn her head to see where he was going. Sam didn't seem to notice that Puck had re-entered the gymnasium. He stood staring at Rachel, a look of bewilderment plastered across his face.

"Why in the heck would he do that?" Sam questioned.

"I'm not sure I full understand his reasoning, but it seems he was adamant that Quinn and Finn not win." she explained.

"But I thought things were cool between him and Finn." Sam scrunched his face in confusion once again.

"I told Noah that we would have to give the crowns back." Rachel said bluntly. She waited for him to nod in agreement. Instead he stared at her in disbelief.

"Come again?" he blinked several times rapidly.

"I encouraged Noah to tell Principal Figgins what he did. Once he does, we will be forced to hand over the crowns anyways. I figure it would be more favorable if we simply relinquish them before Quinn or whoever else sees fit seizes them from atop our heads."

"Have you even listened to yourself, Rachel?" Sam asked. "You want to just hand over that crown to Quinn?"

"No, no, no. That's not what I said, Sam." Rachel's head wobbled back and forth. She was seriously starting to regret letting this information slip from her mouth. He didn't seem to be on the same page as she was and she was really starting to get frustrated.

"Why can't we just keep them?" Sam shrugged.

"Because Sam, that's just plain dishonest." she scoffed. "Do you really want to get expelled for this or worse…a mark on your record? Julliard won't even think twice about me with a tarnished record." Her eyes were wide as she screeched out the last few words. Rachel could barely catch her breath as she continued her rant.

"I can't have that on my record Sam, you just don't understand. My father's will be absolutely disappointed and…"

"You want to go to Julliard?" Sam interrupted. He realized he knew so little about the brunette powerhouse standing before him.

"Well it's one of my top choices." Rachel smiled briefly before remembering the reason behind her argument. "But that's not the point. I'm trying to reason with you about why we should tell the truth."

"Can't we just at least keep them for the weekend?" He dropped his eyes and gave her a playful frown.

"Why do you want to keep them so badly?" she raised an eyebrow. Sam's frown faded and was replaced with a small grin.

"Being Prom King and Queen certainly won't hurt our images…even if it is just for the weekend." Sam shrugged. Rachel narrowed her eyes in irritation.

"What is it with you people and your desire to be on top of the proverbial pyramid?" Rachel grumbled.

"The prov…wait, I don't even know what that means. Or how to pronounce it." Sam shook his head.

"Being on top, Sam. It means being on top. Why is popularity so important to you?" Rachel groaned. Her gaze was concentrated on his mouth, waiting patiently for a reaction. Sam paused for a moment, swinging his arm forward and grabbing Rachel by the hand.

"I don't know." he blushed slightly. "It's nice to have people look up to you and want to be like you."

"That's called being a role model." Rachel sighed, slowly letting go of his hand. She frowned as she slowly took a few receding steps away from Sam.

"Hey, where are you going?" Sam asked.

"I thought you were different Sam. I didn't think you were like Quinn and Santana and Finn and even Noah sometimes. Always worried about what others think about you." She spun around in the direction of their table. Before she could take a step, Sam grabbed her around her waist. He pulled her close and leaned down from behind, his mouth lingering close to her ear.

"Look, I didn't have it so good at my last school." Rachel blinked rapidly, wondering just what he had to endure at his previous school. She knew so little about Sam or his life before he moved to Lima. "Being at McKinley has given me a fresh start and I have to say it's a whole lot better being at the top."

Rachel turned her head towards his mouth. She could feel his breath tickle her ear as he exhaled. It sent a shiver down her spine and through her legs.

"I wouldn't know." she whispered, leaning her head towards his face. Her legs were feeling a little wobbly as he continued to breathe so close to her ear. Rachel allowed her eyes to wander. The only thing she could see from her position was a bunch of balloons tied to a chair. They danced up and down as if they were moving to the music. She lazily rolled her head back in an upright position and caught Puck staring at her from across the room. He raised an eyebrow and smirked at the sight of her and Sam in a somewhat intimate position. Rachel felt heat rising in her face, as she wiggled delicately from Sam's grasp. Sam watched her stroll over to the Glee table and choose an empty seat next to Puck. She clasped her hands together on her lap and stared straight ahead. She seemed to be lost in thought until Puck leaned over and whispered into her ear. Sam could see the corner of her mouth pull into a grin. She bent her head down slightly as Puck continued to whisper to her. When Puck finally turned his attention back to Lauren, Rachel glanced up to find Sam still standing where she had left him. She flashed him a smile and patted the empty seat next to her. He didn't even have to think twice. No sooner had she lifted her hand from the chair, he broke into a slow jog over to the table.

**Wow, I didn't think it would take me this long to crank out this chapter. I really hope you like it. Prom night is winding down, so one chapter left! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I can honestly say I'm sad to see this story end…so sad in fact I'm contemplating writing a sequel. Find out what happens after prom, lol. I don't feel like I'm thanking you all properly for all the review and story alerts. It truly is humbling to have so many people like this story. I wish I owned Glee and the characters, but sadly I don't.**

Sam's eyes wandered around the table, observing each and every one of his friends. Not that he was particularly close with any of them, but it was more than he ever had at his old school. Tina sat on the edge of Mike's knee as Mike and Puck pumped their fists in the air. Puck slapped his hand flat on the table while Mike formed his fingers in to a small pair of scissors. Mike threw his hands up in the air in victory. Artie leaned forward in his wheelchair and high-fived Mike. Lauren slapped Puck on the back as he shook his head, mumbling something about Mike cheating.

Rachel had swapped seats with Sam. She sat huddled close to Kurt, while Mercedes bounced up and down in her seat. She was squealing about the song that had just begun to play. Mercedes grabbed Kurt's hand, pulling him from his chair. Kurt reached back to latch onto Rachel's hand, pulling her behind him. Sam watched as the three of them bounced around the dance floor, arms draped over each others shoulders. Before long, Mike, Tina, Brittany, and Puck had joined them. He actually laughed aloud as he watched them dance around each other.

Rachel stopped mid-dance and curled her finger, motioning for Sam to join them. He grinned, but shook his head, content to sit back and enjoy the show. She shrugged and turned her attention back to the song.

"I swear they must all be drunk." Lauren called over to Sam and Artie, who were still gathered at the table.

_Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6, like a G6, like a G6._

Rachel threw her head from one side to the other, her hair flipping against Kurt's chest as he danced behind her. Mike launched into a split, grabbing Rachel's hand as he stood back up. He spun her around the floor a few times. After releasing her hand, she clumsily fell against Brittany. Both burst into a fit of giggles as the song ended. All seven cheered loudly, slapping hands and hugging before walking back to the table.

"Rachel Berry, I didn't know you were such a party animal." Sam laughed.

"Weren't you at my infamous party?" she blushed, as she sat next to him.

"Well yeah, but I don't think anyone remembers much about that night." he smirked. The shrilling of the microphone being taken from the stand made them all turn their attention to the stage. Coach Bieste was once again seeking their attention.

"Well folks, it's almost time for this magical night to end. Please be sure to pick up your prom memorabilia located at the table next to the exit doors on your way out. And with that, the DJ is going to play one last slow song…make sure to dance with the one that brought ya." she winked as she placed the microphone back on the stand.

Before the music could even begin playing, Sam stood up, turning to Rachel and extending his hand. "Shall we?" Rachel smiled, placing her hand in his. She stood, following him to the already crowded dance floor. Music began filtering through the speakers as Sam put his arms around Rachel's waist.

_When the rain is blowing in your face,_

_And the whole world is on your case,_

_I could offer you a warm embrace,_

_To make you feel my love._

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear,_

_And there is no one there to dry your tears,_

_I could hold you for a million years,_

_To make you feel my love._

"Have I told you tonight how pretty you look?" Sam asked.

"Well not in those exact words." Rachel smiled.

"I'm really glad you asked me to be your date." he chuckled, as she dipped her head down sheepishly.

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet,_

_But I would never do you wrong,_

_I've known it from the moment that we met,_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong_

"I am too." she replied, finally returning her gaze to his face.

"So does this mean you'd want to spend more time with me? I mean after tonight, that is." he asked. His hair had fallen just over his left eye. Without thinking, Rachel reached up and brushed the fallen hair away.

_The storms are raging on the rolling seas,_

_And the highway of regret,_

_Though winds of change are blowing wild and free,_

_You ain't seen nothing like me yet._

"I would love to." Rachel beamed, draping her hand back over his shoulder. Sam grinned with excitement. He found Rachel fascinating. Her determination and tenacity were almost contagious. He felt like she brought out qualities in himself that he had never known existed. Sam promised himself that he would tell her those things one day.

_I could make you happy make your dreams come true,_

_Nothing that I wouldn't do,_

_Go to the ends of the earth for you,_

_To make you feel my love._

Rachel hadn't realized the song had ended and people were starting to clear the floor. Sam pulled her close, his lips hesitating before sweeping across hers. She reached her hands up from his shoulders and anchored them onto the back of his neck. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut. Santana had always mad fun of Sam's lips, but Rachel had to admit they were perfect for kissing. When they both finally broke free, Rachel slowly opened her eyes. Sam's eyes were wide, a huge grin plastered across his face. Rachel giggled at his reaction. He pulled her into a bear hug, holding her close. She turned her head, leaning it against his chest. She listened to his rapidly beating heart, as she watched students and chaperones file through the doorway. She spotted Finn talking to Mike. His mouth was moving, but his eyes were on her. He stopped talking, nodding his head at her and smiling briefly. She returned the smile and watched the two of them disappear into the crowd. Sam released his hold on her, reaching for her hand instead.

"I better get you home. I certainly don't want your dad's mad at me." he said, as they followed the crowd through the exit, stopping briefly to pick up their prom souvenirs.

"I promise I won't turn into a pumpkin." Rachel laughed, as she twirled the champagne flute in her hand. "Funny they give this to us and we're not even old enough to drink."

"How would you like to go to lunch tomorrow?" Sam asked, as they walked across the parking lot hand in hand.

"Technically you mean today." Rachel corrected. Sam glanced down at the watch on his wrist and frowned.

"Ok, how about a late lunch? I could pick you up around 1:30. I'll even find a vegan place for us to go to." he said, remembering his goof from earlier in the night.

"That sounds lovely." Rachel replied, stopping briefly as they reached the car. Puck was leaning against the passenger's door of Sam's car, hands stuffed deep into his pants pocket. Sam eyed him wearily.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked, eyes darting from Rachel to Sam, who hovered closely behind her. Rachel turned to Sam. He nodded silently in an understanding that he was being excluded as he walked around to the driver's door. He gave Puck once last glance before opening the car door and sliding behind the wheel. Puck pulled his hands from his pocket and started to walk away. Rachel hesitated a few seconds and then followed behind him.

"I'll tell Figgins on Monday about the ballots." Puck finally said, stopping mid-step and turning to face Rachel. "I know you're disappointed in me and I'm sorry. Damn, I can't believe I just apologized for something." Puck shook his head, shoving his hands back into his pockets and turning to walk away. Rachel reached out, grabbing for his arm. She missed, pulling on the bottom of his jacket instead.

"Noah, wait." she called out, as the fabric of his jacket slipped through her fingers. He continued walking away, his dress shoes clicking against the pavement. "I don't want you to turn yourself in."

Puck stopped walking. He could see Rachel's shadow moving closer to him courtesy of the overhead lights in the parking lot. She slowed and paused next to him. They stood side by side in silence for a moment before Rachel spoke again.

"Look Noah, I don't condone what you and Lauren did." She peered over at him. He sighed loudly, fully expecting another full blown Rachel Berry rant. "But I really like Sam and well, winning seems to mean a lot to him."

This got Puck's attention. He turned to look at her. She was looking up at him with her big brown eyes.

"So what exactly are you saying?" he asked.

"How about we keep this our little secret." she smiled, reaching up to link her arm through his.

"You know what Berry, you really are crazy." Puck laughed.

"So I've been told." Rachel smirked, gently releasing her grasp on his arm. "I better go. I don't want to miss my curfew."

Before she could turn and walk away, Puck draped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"Thanks for not blowing the whistle on me. I'll try and behave myself from now on." Puck snickered. Rachel patted him on the chest and broke free from his embrace.

"Thanks for making me a queen." she flashed him a smile before turning and walking back towards Sam's car.

Puck watched her sink into the passenger seat and turn towards Sam, leaning over and placing a quick peck on his cheek. He wondered if she would tell Sam what they had talked about.

Rachel glanced in the side mirror of the car as they pulled out of the school parking lot. Puck was still standing where she had left him. She turned her head to look at Sam and then back to the items in her lap. A keychain, champagne flute, and picture frame. _This was it_, she thought. _Our junior prom is over_. She ran her fingers over the words etched on the champagne flute. A Night to Remember. _Yes, it most certainly was_. Sam reached over with his right hand and gave her hand a squeeze.

**Wow, I can't believe this is over. I hope you all liked it! **

**Songs in this chapter were Like a G6 by Far East Movement, featuring The Cataracs & Dev and Make You Feel My Love by Adele (or a host of other folks, but that's the version I love).**


End file.
